Talk:The Cosmic AC
The stats: Based on what I know, I don't really think the dura should be universe level+, since it only outlived the universe to the point where there was no matter or energy left. And in a physical setting, if there is no matter and energy left, space and time lose their meaning, and that's what the space-time thing in the end meant, not an actual destruction. Also, if we do go further down the physical route, then in order to create a new big bang, all you need to do is create a particular disturbance on the most based level to cause an expansion like the big bang. In this case, AC outlived the universe and was the only thing surviving, and as a result it triggered a new big bang, but in order to do that, you technically do not need any energy to start with, and only need quantum mechanical manipulation. However, if it survived the whole process of the big bang, it can definitely have universe level durability, but an unknown AP, and I don't think it was ever made clear if it did indeed survive the big bang. (Furthermore I do kinda remember reading that it was kept in some sort of hyperspace, so maybe it wasnt even in the range of a big bang). Overall, IMO the stats should be changed to unknown. The Living Tribunal1 (talk) 22:56, March 29, 2017 (UTC) "The consciousness of AC encompassed all of what had once been a Universe and brooded over what was now Chaos. Step by step, it must be done. "Matter and energy had ended and with it, space and time." So... yeah. LoyalservantofInti (talk) 23:01, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Space and time ending with matter and energy is a reference to the physical theories acccording to which space and time become irrelevant if there is not matter and energy in the universe. And for the first sentence: are you sure that it actually took over the whole universe or it simply surveyed the few things that remained before all matter and energy were lost? The Living Tribunal1 (talk) 05:23, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I think that TLT1 seems to make sense. Antvasima (talk) 10:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) So what tier would you propose? LoyalservantofInti (talk) 16:30, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't causing a big bang be Low 2-C anyways. Promestein (talk) 22:40, March 30, 2017 (UTC) If it is a new space-time continuum, yes. Antvasima (talk) 06:56, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Well the entre setting in this case seems to be based on physics, so creating anything like matter or energy will also give you reference points to that matter or energy, and the sum of all these reference frames is space-time. So, you don't need to be Low 2-C to make a big bang in a physical setting (and this story seems to take place in a physics dominated setting). You just need quantum mechanical manipulation for that. IMO, it should just be changed to "unknown". The Living Tribunal1 (talk) 07:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Was it even stated the there is a big bang happening? If I don't miss anything it just ends on ""Let there be light!" And there was light.", which implication wise is the AC reversing entropy, not causing a big bang, no? DontTalk (talk) 08:32, March 31, 2017 (UTC) @DT: That statement is more than likely to be a reference to Genesis 1:3 "And said God let there be light, and there was light". Which refers to the creation of the universe. However since the setting seems to be heavily based on a physical logic, it is heavily doubtful whether this would actual require 3-A level of energy to do, hence why I think an unknown tier is more appropriate. The Living Tribunal1 (talk) 14:33, March 31, 2017 (UTC)